


Extended Training

by cathrheas



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Public Blow Jobs, like outwardly he's normal but inside? unhinged., semi-feral dimi, this is essentially...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Byleth learns the lance from Dimitri, and Dimitri learns a little something else.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 191





	Extended Training

Byleth was quite the unconventional professor. She was young, Dimitri knew that, but there was still something unique not to her age, but to her, about her teaching. She was very straightforward, for one. She always said what she thought, even if it embarrassed a student. Despite that, she was rather close with her students, inviting them for tea and dinner and whatnot. 

As strange as it was, Dimitri eventually grew accustomed to her. By the Red Wolf Moon, he was less surprised by her idiosyncrasies, especially after they bonded so much. 

“You want me...to teach you the lance?”

“Yes.”

Dimitri sighed. This one, he couldn’t comprehend. Why would the teacher ask to be taught? Of course he wouldn’t turn her down, but he had to know a little more. “May I ask why? You know how to handle a lance.”

“I’m interested in learning how you all do it in Faerghus. That’s the standard weapon, there? I’ve watched you on the battlefield.”  _ She’s watched me? _ “You move a bit differently than I was taught to.”

“Oh. I’m sorry,” he said.

“No, don’t be sorry. I’m interested. That’s why I asked you to teach me. It won’t be difficult; just let me observe you a bit more closely and give me some pointers.”

The fact that she had to  _ say _ it wouldn’t be difficult made him worry. However, he had to show some resolve. If she said it wasn’t difficult, then it probably wasn’t. He’d pushed his limits before. How hard could it be to teach her when she was already experienced, anyway?

“Alright. Whenever you’re ready, Professor.”

* * *

They met at the training grounds early one morning. Byleth already had a training lance in hand when he arrived, and she was practicing her swing. She’d removed her coat, tossing it over one of the training dummies. Dimitri couldn’t help looking at the definition in her arms, the strength in her legs as she stepped forward.

He bit his tongue. He’d had a filthy dream the night before, a dream of a shapely figure that might have been hers, but he wouldn’t let it seep into the daytime.

Instead, he approached her, wielding his own training lance. “In Faerghus, we usually move with less of a thrusting motion,” he said.

Byleth hadn’t even noticed him. She didn’t startle, but Dimitri still saw a bit of shining recognition in her eyes. “Less of a thrusting motion?”

“Yes. Not a jab, so much as...you move your whole body forward,” Dimitri said. He took his stance, refamiliarized himself with the grip of the lance. It felt foreign, all of a sudden, even though he’d been holding one since he was a child. She watched him position himself, then move forward with a simple jab. “Like that.”

“I see...” Byleth’s brow furrowed. “I know lances are made for close-range combat, but isn’t it a bit strange to throw yourself forward like that?”

“Many knights are heavily armored in Faerghus, so it’s...less of a concern, I suppose? At least, that’s my best guess.”

Dimitri swore inwardly. Why did he doubt himself at the end, there? She’d asked him to teach her, and he didn’t even know what he was talking about. Byleth wasn’t put off at all, though; she nodded, then began to practice the way he swung his lance. At first, he felt too shy to correct her. After all, wasn’t she supposed to be smarter than him? Then, when she began to ask upfront for him to give advice, he steeled himself and critiqued her stance.

There were a few other nuances to Faerghus’ style of lance-wielding, which he taught her happily. Eventually, his anxiety began to settle, and he found himself able to be a little more confident. It was hard, though, not to look at her body. Her flushed face, her long legs, her determined eyes, her bouncing chest. How could Dimitri keep his focus? He hated to sound like some sort of animal that couldn’t control itself—like Sylvain, really—but Byleth was growing on him quicker and quicker, and the conviction he’d mustered began to fade away.

“Dimitri?”

“A-ah, yes, Professor?”

Had she caught him staring? Dimitri held his breath, waiting for her to respond. “About your grip...”

“Yes?”

“Well, I—I thought you said a Faerghus grip is more like this,” Byleth said, shifting her hands. He looked down at his lance, and realized that, no, he wasn’t holding it like he usually did. “Unless I’m mistaken.”

Dimitri couldn’t make a fool of himself again, but he couldn’t lie to her, either. He’d already lied about enough. He tightened his grip, hoping it’d make him look more sure of himself. “You’re correct, my grip is different. I’m simply...trying something new.”

That wasn’t a lie. He  _ was _ trying something new, even if it wasn’t on purpose. Byleth approached him, and he almost thought he was found out. Instead, she came behind him, reaching her arms around his taller, lankier frame to put her hands over his. “I see what you’re trying to do,” she said, which was amazing, because he wasn’t sure of what he was doing, really. “But your hands are a bit too close together. Your movement is too stiff.”

Byleth adjusted his hands on the lance. He’d opted for thinner leather gloves that day, and he felt her warmth through them. Dimitri  _ was _ stiff, but not because of his lance grip. It was because she was pressed against his back, her  _ breasts _ were touching him, not to mention the uncomfortable proximity of her hands to his growing erection. 

Dimitri eventually moved his hands on his own. She was moving too slow, and if she kept going like that, he’d undoubtedly lose control of himself. Byleth’s hands left his, and he sighed in relief. “Is this better, Professor?”

For a moment, she didn’t respond, still leaned against his back. Dimitri might have snapped the lance in half if he wasn’t frozen in place. “No. You’re...still stiff.”

“What? But I haven’t—”

“Dimitri. Look at me, please.” Dimitri pulled the lance a little closer to him, turning to her like a child about to be scolded. He looked down at her, trying to steady his breathing, but she wasn’t looking at him. At least, not in the face. Byleth instead put her hand to the front of his pants, and he gasped, his eyes going wide.

The lance snapped.

“Professor?!”

“You’re stiff...here,” she said. 

Oh, Goddess. He hadn’t imagined hearing words like that out of the shady romance novels he saw Mercedes reading. Was she calling him out for being so distractible, so deplorable? No, it had to be more than that. Byleth was  _ touching _ him.

He held the two halves of the lance in his shaking hands. “I apologize, Professor. I didn’t...”

“No. It’s fine, right? It’s just us. We’ve been getting closer, haven’t we?” At that, she looked him in the eye. Why was she so forward with something so horribly filthy? No, it was in her nature. Like she didn’t feel fear or apprehension at all. “Is it fine, Dimitri?”

“I...I suppose. Only if you truly want to—”

“Have you done this before?”

“No, I...I can’t say that I have.”

“That’s okay,” Byleth said. How did she know he was worried about it being his first time? It was like she was a mindreader. Goddess, he hoped she couldn’t read his mind. “I’ll make it good. Okay?”

Dimitri nodded, dumbstruck. She took the broken lance pieces from him and dropped them to the ground, and her knees dropped next to them. Dimitri made a noise of surprise, watching her kneel before him and unzip his trousers. 

“Professor? You don’t have to,” he said.

“You don’t want me to?”

In reality, he was afraid. What would it feel like? What if he made a fool of himself? However, he couldn’t say he  _ didn’t _ want it. He couldn’t lie to Byleth like that, not to himself, either. “I do, but...”

“Don’t be scared. I told you I’ll make it good,” Byleth insisted. His underclothes came down to his ankles along with his pants, and his impressive length was suddenly exposed to Byleth. The dream he’d had was suddenly coming back to haunt him, and he was imagining all of the things he’d have her do, if he could really have his way...especially when she was being so complacent, even begging him to let her touch him. If Dimitri told her about his animalistic fantasies, would she indulge him?

Dimitri had no time to consider his own fantasies. Byleth seemed to be entertaining her own, holding his member with a practiced, decisive touch. Her eyes fell shut and she took him into her mouth. He wasn’t too girthy, but he was long, and he was shocked to see how easily she wrapped her lips around him. He’d told her it was his first time, but he had a feeling she was experienced. Too experienced for someone like him.

He didn’t even know what to do with his hands. He didn’t want to force her down onto him, but she’d taken the lance from him, and he felt useless without it. He decided to place them on her head, and to his surprise, she moaned.

“Is that alright, Professor...?”

Of course, Byleth didn’t respond. She was too focused on him, engulfing all of his length in her throat and letting it sit there. Involuntarily, his hips moved forward, and she pulled back, but only for a second. After she’d adjusted herself, she dove right back in, and he took care to control himself that time. 

Dimitri had never imagined what the sensations would feel like, having someone’s mouth around him. Of course, he thought it’d feel good, but nothing like what it did...and, oh, the sucking, the pulsing suck that punctuated every movement of her head. Byleth would pull him out of her throat, up to the tip, and suckle on his head in a way that made him dizzy. Then she’d deepthroat him again. Every now and then, when he was lucky, she’d make the quietest noise of—discomfort? Pleasure? He didn’t know, but he longed to hear it again. If he took her hair in his hands and thrust into her mouth without an ounce of sympathy, would he hear that sound?

No, he couldn’t. He had to keep himself intact. He held her a little tighter, though, closing his eyes, too. If he looked down at her mouth, wide and wet around his cock, he would certainly lose himself. He wanted to enjoy the feeling for as long as he could. Dimitri didn’t know Byleth’s intentions, what she wanted from him, whether she would let him do it again. He wanted to take every bit of her gift while she was still offering it. 

With that in mind, he opened his eyes again, placed his palms closer to her cheeks, controlling her movements. He was as gentle as a man like him could manage, simply moving her back and forth on his glistening erection. The sun was coming up higher, and he could see the sweat glistening on her forehead, with the light playing at different angles as he moved her. Byleth went slack in his grasp, relaxing her gag reflex and letting her mouth be fucked.

“Professor,” Dimitri groaned. “G-Goddess...”

Byleth steadied herself with one hand on Dimitri’s thigh, and the other reached between them to grope his full balls. Dimitri couldn’t help it when she did that; he had to thrust forward, had to feel her deeper. That time, she didn’t even try to pull back. She simply took it, making that sweet little noise. He came to realize that it was the beginning of a gag, but even knowing that, he couldn’t stop himself. 

Byleth’s eyes opened just a crack, and he studied her face. His pre-cum had mixed with her spit and made it to her lips, giving them a gorgeous coat of gloss. Some of it was even running down her chin, creeping down to her neck. Her neck, her throat; he wanted to kiss her, maybe even bite her, do unimaginable things. 

He knew he couldn’t ask her for that, so he only did what she allowed him to, and he did it as much as he could: he pulled his hips back, thrust into her throat, let his hips brush against her face. Not a sound of complaint from her, other than those involuntary gags, but those only spurred him on. 

Dimitri was getting close. Could she feel it? Could she feel his dick pulsing, his balls tightening, his thrusts getting faster? Or had he fucked her beyond that recognition? Somehow, he wanted that. He wanted her to be on her knees, just like she was, letting him do what he wanted and unable to discern any feeling other than his cock pumping in and out of her.

No, that wasn’t quite true. She was fully conscious, finally forcing him out of her mouth with a firm push on his hips. Dimitri had never felt more human before that moment, ready to drop to his knees and beg for her to finish off. However, Byleth, while rather emotionless, was not cruel; she began to stroke him, her movements easily lubricated by her saliva. 

“Hurry, Dimitri,” Byleth said, her voice equal parts dominant and desperate. Her technique was undeniable; the twist and pump motion of her hand, the startlingly small distance between her lips and his dick...he had no way of escaping her. “Or else, someone might come...”

As if he cared if someone walked in. Dimitri didn’t care about anything, not when Byleth was touching him, asking for him to cum on her. Even if getting caught wasn’t a concern for him, he couldn’t deny a command from her. A few more pumps of her hand and a determined squeeze at the head of his dick had him spilling over her lips, her tongue, and her fingers. Byleth began to swallow it, breathing hard as she did so. 

At some point, it became too much for her, and she simply let him defile her face, shutting her eyes as strings of cum painted her cheeks and nose. She was still licking her lips—did she like the taste? He’d give her more, if she wanted it.

...At least, he thought he would. His body didn’t seem to agree. His legs were starting to feel a bit shaky, but he couldn’t bring himself to fall to the dirt and show his weakness. Dimitri forced himself to stay standing, no matter how weak in the knees he was. Byleth was trying to clean herself up, it looked like, but it was far too erotic to be just that—she brought his seed to her mouth with her fingers, then sucked it off, carefully, slowly.

_ What happened to hurrying before someone else comes? _

He didn’t argue. He let her finish, watching in awe. He was at half-mast by the time she finished—perhaps he could have gotten hard, went again, done even more, but Byleth seemed to be finished. She stood, and Dimitri hastily pulled his underwear and trousers up, suddenly ashamed. Byleth was just as poker-faced as ever, save for the slight smile on her face.

“See? No reason to be afraid,” Byleth said.

Dimitri tilted his head a bit, trying to recall when he’d ever...oh. Right. He’d almost forgotten how apprehensive he’d been in the beginning. Honestly, he was still afraid, thinking of how close he got to letting his lust get the best of him. “No. That wasn’t...it was good. Thank you, Professor.”

“You seem loosened up, now, too. Can we return to our training?”

“I—um, well...” Dimitri took a deep breath, trying to collect himself. “Professor, if I’m being honest, I don’t think I’ll be able to maintain my focus...besides, I’m rather exhausted, since we’ve—”

“But you didn’t finish teaching me,” Byleth said. Either she was a really good actress, or she was genuinely upset. “Weren’t you going to teach me how to wield a lance like they do in Faerghus? Don’t you have more to show me?”

_ A lot more. So much more. _ He couldn’t read her tone. Was she trying to flirt with him, or not? Hopefully, she wasn’t. If she kept toeing the line like that, he’d have no choice but to indulge his desires, right? “Okay. I’ll...I’ll teach you more. But, first, you might fetch me a new lance...”


End file.
